


Zechs' Teeth

by Talliya



Series: Summer of Zechs [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Summer of Zechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: WuFei and Zechs have a sword fight.





	Zechs' Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhysTalCernunnos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysTalCernunnos/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> For the prompt: 'You sink your teeth into the ones you depend on.'

“You sink your teeth into the people you depend on!” WuFei shouted as he thrust his sword towards my face.

I simply grinned at him and parried the strike.

“You bastard. Why do you defend him? WHY?!? He’s a pathetic loser!”

“Says the boy currently losing.” I smirked some as I moved in to attack.

WuFei growled at me as he dodge to the side, narrowly avoiding losing an arm, before shifting his sword grip and charging. I stepped aside and flicked my wrist, cutting the tie from his hair. The strangled scream I got when his hair whipped him in the face as he turned back to face me had me chuckling.

“You said it yourself, I ‘sink my teeth into those I depend on’. Of course I defend Treize, I depend on him to be there when I need him. He’s my friend and I plan on keeping him around for a good long while.”

“We will defeat you Zechs, you and everyone like you!”

“Mr. Chang, you are like us.” I sighed out. The five Gundam pilots from the colonies were very much like myself and Treize - fighting for a fading ideal that they believed in.

With a wordless rage WuFei came at him again and again. They were equally matched so the fight could have lasted forever, but Treize himself ruined the fun by ordering Zechs to fall back and regroup with Noin to evacuate civilians from the surrounding area of a base they were sure 01 was going to strike.

“I’ll see you around Chang.”

“Don’t bet on it.”


End file.
